Squats for the soul
by jin0uga
Summary: "We're still here, you know." Sun complained, cheeks dusting with faint red. Yang blew them a kiss. "Sorry boys," she winked, winding an arm around Ruby, "If you've got it, flaunt it." Non-related Enabler. Oneshot.


"Oh, hey Yang," Ruby waved at the girl jogging toward her. "Alone today?"

"Yep. Blake and the others are at the library. Boring." Yang grinned and ran a hand through her hair. Ruby tracked the movement with her eyes and Yang brushed her fingers against the other girl's jaw. She puffed out her chest, her next words a sensual purr, "Is that a roll of quarters, or are you just happy to see me?"

Ruby set down the barbell she'd been gripping and folded her arms. "I dunno," she said, batting her eyelashes, "Care to find out?"

Yang laughed and leaned forward to capture her lips. They drew apart after the space of a breath, Ruby's eyes glazed over, Yang smacking her lips.

"For dust sakes. We're still here, you know." Sun complained, cheeks dusting with faint red. He gestured to his team, who'd watched the scene unfold in equal parts bemusement and embarrassment. Neptune looked like he was about to faint. The bar he was holding trembled as his hands shook. "Sage, could you do Nep a solid and make sure he doesn't give himself a concussion?"

"On it." The muscular, dark skinned man lifted the weights and set it back in position. Neptune sat up, red faced, as he tried to gather his bearings. His shorts looked uncomfortably tight. Sun shook his head, and Yang blew them a kiss.

"Sorry boys," she winked, winding an arm around Ruby, "If you've got it, flaunt it."

"Weiss is going to flip when she finds out. You two should really stop," Neptune protested. "I'm all for friends with benefits, but this is a little…"

"Please, like you wouldn't take a chance if Yang came knocking." Scarlet said with a roll of his eyes. Ruby giggled and reciprocated his high five.

Neptune shot his friend a look of betrayal and threw his hands up. "Whatever. I'm out of here. See you guys at lunch." He was sullen as he left the gym. Sun bounded after him, towel swinging wildly from his hands, and Sage jerked his thumb at the empty exercise room at the back. It was normally reserved for yoga, or other extremely questionable activities, like the one Ruby and Yang were undoubtedly about to start.

"Scarlet and I booked it for the afternoon." Sage shrugged, "It's all yours."

Ruby shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks. I'll cover you next time."

Scarlet smirked and poked his partner's cheek. "Oh, ye of little faith." He teased, drawing laughter from the girls. Sage rolled his eyes and swatted the finger away.

"Don't wait up!" Yang called over her shoulder as she dragged Ruby into the room. It was completely dark, save for the paper-thin gap between the ground and the door from which light trickled through. Yang hit the switch. The fan sputtered and began moving, circular strokes creating a cool breeze. Ruby didn't waste a moment.

She traced the creamy skin of Yang's navel while nipping the delicious expanse of flesh of her neck. Yang shivered when the adventurous tongue ran across the sensitive flesh beneath her ear. She relaxed her grip on Ruby's hips, one hand sliding into her shorts, kneading the smaller girl's butt in practiced movements.

"Urk," Ruby groaned into Yang's neck. "Eager, much?"

"Says the one drooling on my neck," Yang teased. She took advantage of Ruby's idleness to slip a finger under her panties, brushing against the dripping slit. Ruby hissed in surprise. "Already so wet… You're such a hypocrite," Yang's words were without heat, and Ruby pouted, sighing into her voluptuous breasts. Yang thrusted upwards. Ruby arched her back as a jolt of pleasure ran through her. "Mm, wet _and_ sensitive."

"Bah," Ruby muttered, trying not to grind into Yang's dexterous digits. "Ahh, don't tease me." She moaned. Yang chuckled and pulled away, earning a whine from Ruby. Yang lifted the hem of her tank top and dragged it over her head. Ruby did the same, though she was considerably more impatient, and nearly tripped over her feet in her haste to follow.

"I never get tired of touching these," Yang cupped Ruby's breasts, rolling the dusky nipples between her fingers. Ruby shuddered, hands digging into Yang's side and drawing a groan from the older girl. It devolved into a hiss when Ruby's nails dug deeper. If it wasn't for her aura, they would have drawn blood. Ruby could feel the temperature rising as Yang's semblance flared, her golden hair gaining an ethereal glow, making the angles of Yang's face easier to admire.

"I don't get it," Ruby said, between short gasps, "Your boobs are way bigger."

"Yeah, but yours are perkier." Yang punctuated her words with a flick. With her back against the wall, Ruby was caught between desire and demented pleasure as Yang took a breast in her mouth, tongue swirling around the taut nip. "Tastes like strawberries," Yang breathed. She lavished it with broad swipes of her tongue, and after giving it a final lick, she pulled back with a small 'pop'.

"I– _ah_ ," Yang cried out when Ruby lifted her knee, pressing it firmly against her core.

Ruby smirked. Yang melted, eyes fluttering shut as she grinded on it, a familiar sensation building in the pit of her stomach with each undulation of her hips. "Ohh, yesss."

Now it was Ruby's turn to lavish attention on her breasts. In contrast to Yang's gentle, teasing touches, Ruby was rough, pinching the buds and twisting them as Yang rode her silly. She let one go to take it in her mouth, rolling it between her teeth and tongue.

Yang cried out, "Harder!" Ruby bit down, simultaneously jerking her knee upward without warning. Yang's juices dripped down her leg, the musky scent of sweat and cum filling the room as she orgasmed, the sudden movement shoving her over the edge and sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body like an unstoppable current.

Ruby tried not to look smug. It was rare for Yang to come before she did. The older girl usually made her knees go weak, quickly and easily, a by-product of experience and an intense determination to dominate.

"Yang?" she kept her voice low, holding up the girl who slumped against her. "You okay?"

"Such a sneak," Ruby smiled at the fondness in Yang's voice. A hand reached up, threading through her hair, before rubbing her head affectionately. "C'mon, take your pants off and ride me like a pony."

Ruby whined at the vulgar description. Yang's muffled laughter did nothing for her burning cheeks. She grumbled as she shimmied out of her shorts, and then her underwear. She waited in trepidation as Yang lowered herself on the ground. With her hair no longer glowing, Ruby was unable make out her expression.

Cautiously, she lowered herself onto Yang's face. There was an inch of space between them before a pair of hands shot out, wrapping around her wrists and forcefully closing the distance. Ruby's squeak tapered off in a moan as Yang's hot tongue dipped and swirled in her cunt. Yang pushed her pulsing organ deeper, inwardly enjoying the way Ruby's inner walls tightened and clamped onto her. She eagerly drank the other girl's juices.

Ruby writhed when Yang sucked forcefully, the sensation of her tongue flexing inside her becoming too intense to bear. "Oh, fuck," Ruby hissed, grinding her pussy into the willing mouth, forcing Yang to suck harder. " _Oh_ , right there, right there, Yang! Fuck, your tongue is so–!" Yang hummed, angling up to nibble on the clitoris. Wetness dribbled down her chin. Yang's tongue ran up the length of her slit. Ruby's mind went blank.

Ruby rocked against her mouth. "Yes, yes," she cried out. The pitched whine made Yang's toes curl. She devoured her, running her tongue back and forth, using teeth to scrape against the quivering flesh. Yang's muffled, "Come for me," was drowned out by Ruby's rasping scream.

There was a series of rapid knocks. "For all that is good and holy, keep your damn voices down!" Scarlet yelled, casting looks around the gym. The previous occupants had fled when Ruby moaned loud enough to shake the pillars. Sage had positioned himself at the entrance and glared at anyone who came near. Scarlet was almost certain Ozpin could hear the screaming from his swanky office in the tower.

Yang pumped her fingers in and out of Ruby's pussy, groaning when the girl fisted a clump of hair. She watched, enamoured by the trembling, pink cunt, as her fingers dipped and swirled inside her. "Did you hear something?"

"No–" Ruby sounded breathless. God, she'd come hard enough to see stars. Astrology fucking rocked. Her back arched as Yang went deep enough to hit _that_ spot. She was going to be sore tomorrow, but what was life if you didn't live a little.

"Code white, code white!" Scarlet hammered his fist on the door.

"Aw. Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short, Rubes." Yang tsked, looking up at Ruby through lidded eyes. She licked her glistening digits, savouring the taste. Ruby released a drawn-out groan, fondling the boobs attached the most attractive person she'd ever met.

"That sucks." Ruby pouted, "When are we gonna tell Weiss about...?" she gestured at their bodies, slick with sweat and love juices. Yang kissed her. It was firm, but strangely comforting. Ruby kissed back, sighing into her mouth, letting the smell of coconut shampoo wash over her. When she pulled back, Yang was smiling. It was shy and playful, and Ruby's heart did a loop de loop.

"Soon. I promise." Yang tickled her belly, pulling a surprised snort from Ruby. "Let's get dressed before Weiss walks in us. I don't want her getting an eyeful of this booty," Yang said, a loud smack echoing as she smacked Ruby's ass.

"Hey!" Ruby blushed violently. "Leave my butt alone, you fiend."

"Don't ask the impossible," Yang drawled. She slipped on her top after wrestling with her bra. Ruby bent over, giving her a pleading stare. "Help me hook them. I think my arm's cramping up." Yang giggled and helped her fasten the obnoxious object, earning a sigh of relief as Ruby thanked her and got dressed.

She turned the lights on. "Wow." Ruby eyed the wild curls of Yang's prized hair.

"It screams, _I just had sex_ , doesn't it?"

"Definitely. Do you think Weiss will notice?"

Yang grinned. "I dunno. She's pretty dense. But if she does, she won't lash out unless she's got evidence."

Ruby pointed to a wet spot on her upper lip. "You might want to, er," she mimed the action. Yang reached up and swiped it with her finger. "Nice. I'd probably poke my eye if I don't have a mirror."

"Clumsy nerd." Yang teased.

"You tripped over your shoelaces last week." Ruby pointed out. Yang scowled, and she giggled. "Sorry."

Yang huffed. "You're lucky you're cute." Before Ruby could reply with an equally snarky come back, the door was thrown open. On the other side stood the other member of team JYWB, whose face resembled an overly ripe tomato.

"You!" Weiss screeched, jabbing a finger at Ruby. "One day, I'll have you stop bothering my team!"

"Jaune's team." Ruby corrected, enjoying how her face got even redder. Her uncle did say to hit them where it hurt. Thanks, Uncle. "Hi Weiss. Fancy meeting you here."

"Enough with the frivolities. Yang, you were supposed to be at the library half an hour ago." Weiss whirled on a bored looking Yang, who'd started examining her finger nails. "While you were here," Weiss eyed the room suspiciously, "Exercising, Jaune, Blake, and I, have been studying. And what did I say about fraternizing with the enemy team?!"

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist." Weiss sputtered. "We ran into each other and did some intensive workouts. Healthy living, and all that. Besides, I told Jaune where I was going before I left." Yang said, barely missing a beat. Well, she'd told him while he was unconscious and mumbling into his pillow. Weiss didn't need to know about that, though.

"Unbelievable. We have not one, but two dolts on the team." Weiss seethed. "And you!" She pointed at Ruby again. "Don't try anything funny. We'll be the ones winning in the next combat class."

Ruby raised her hands. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Yang winked at Ruby as she was dragged along with Weiss. Ruby waved, giving her a bright smile as the two disappeared out of the gym. Scarlet shot her an exasperated look. "Maybe don't blow out my eardrums next time." He grumbled.

"I'll try." Ruby said, on the verge of cracking up. "Thanks for keeping a look out."

"Just returnin' the favour." Scarlet said. Sage nodded in agreement. "You scratch our back, and we'll scratch yours."

"I'm kind of curious, but why do you like that room so much?" Sage tilted his head, "Can't be comfortable to do the deed on the ground, can it?"

"It's more of a tradition at this point." Ruby answered, "But Yang really likes the gym, so…" she shrugged. Sage and Scarlet exchanged amused glances. Ruby was a certified softie, more so when it came to Yang.

Ruby stole a glance at the clock. "Crap, I gotta run. I promised to meet Pyrrha and the others at the cafeteria."

"Tell Neptune and Sun to meet us at the combat rooms later."

"Will do. See you guys!" Ruby skipped out of the gym, mood brighter than the sun. She couldn't wait to see Yang again.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _I'm on the express train to enabler town. And for anyone curious about the team names, RPRN = Rune and JWYB = Jade. Doesn't make sense, but I want my non related enabler, dang it. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
